


Экспериментаторы

by NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на день аокаги 5/10</p>
    </blockquote>





	Экспериментаторы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день аокаги 5/10

«Хочу ебаться», — высвечивается на экране мобильного, когда Кагами открывает сообщение.

Голос Ашидо-сенсея, рассказывающего что-то о магнитной индукции, отходит на второй план; в ушах гудит кровь, она же теплым узлом скручивается внизу живота.

«Придурок, просил же не писать мне, пока я на зан8тиях», — строчит Кагами ответ.

Промахивается по клавишам дрожащими пальцами и едва успевает отложить трубку — Ашидо-сенсей замолкает, смерив его внимательным взглядом, затем продолжает. Кагами жалеет, что задержался в столовой: все дальние места заняли, и на первом ряду он чувствует себя мишенью для снайперов.

«Слушай, можешь свалить с последней лекции? Мне нужна помощь!» — снова пишет Аомине.

«Что еще случилось?»

Ашидо-сенсей демонстративно кашляет, и Кагами отодвигает телефон на край столешницы.

«Член болит, нужно срочно взять его в рот». — И хватает его опять.

«Подрочи, ублюдок тупой!»

От простуды Аомине почти вылечился, но все равно прикрывается ей, чтобы отлынивать от занятий. Зато она совсем не мешает ему лезть к Кагами в постель, игнорируя «Отвали, кретин заразный!», и заваливать дурацкими пошлыми смс-ками.

— Кагами-кун, не расскажешь нам, в чем заключается закон Ампера? Кагами-кун!

Кагами вздрагивает и смотрит на Ашидо-сенсея растерянно, тот, в свою очередь, улыбается довольно, словно кот, поймавший канарейку. Кагами встает, одергивает задравшуюся футболку и шарит взглядом по столу. У Микото-чан учебник раскрыт на нужной странице, но он слишком далеко, и Кагами не может ничего прочитать. 

— Ну же, вы проходили это еще в школе, — Ашидо-сенсей скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит уже так, будто от ответа Кагами зависит, вынесут ли ему смертный приговор или оправдают.

— Сила Ампера равна… — Кагами старательно напрягает память, — произведению модуля тока…

— Так, — кивает Ашидо-сенсей. — Дальше?

— Вектора магнитной индукции? — неуверенно продолжает Кагами.

— Правильно. Чего еще?

Кагами едва сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться — надо же, попал пальцем в небо! — и продолжает смелее:

— Длины отрезка проводника…

— Замечательно. И последнее?

Кагами прикусывает губу, косится на учебник, который Микото-чан незаметно придвигает ближе. Еще ближе…

— И синуса угла между направлениями векторов магнитной индукции и тока, — бормочет Кагами быстро, боясь сразу же забыть то, что успел прочитать.

— Браво, Кагами-кун! Ты знаком с материалом школьной программы, но сейчас я рассказываю кое-что новое, поэтому отвлекись от своего несомненно увлекательного занятия и послушай, пожалуйста. А теперь вспомним формулу…

Ашидо-сенсей отворачивается к доске, и Кагами падает на свое место: кости будто превратились в вишневое желе, и сердце никак не хочет униматься. Он опускает телефон под стол и набирает яростно:

«Я урою тебя, гондон!»

***  
— Ну прости.

В голосе Аомине — ни грамма сожаления. Только он может извиняться, не вынимая руку из трусов.

— Ты вообще не сечешь? Он мог бы нажаловаться на меня декану, если бы я не ответил! — Кагами сжимает кулаки; он не собирается вестись на провокации Аомине. И смотреть на его член, призывно натянувший черную ткань, не будет. Он не смотрит!

— Но ты же ответил! — лыбится Аомине и перекатывается на другую сторону кровати, словно разговор исчерпан. — И теперь тебе нужно расслабиться!

— А тебе — пересадить мозги туда, где они должны быть! — бурчит Кагами и замирает, когда Аомине вытаскивает из-под подушки галстук. — Это еще что?

— Говорю же, тебе расслабиться нужно. Я почитал тут в сети, что невротикам иногда надо спускать пар. Ну, знаешь, передавать контроль в постели и все такое…

— Эй, я не невротик! — вспыхивает Кагами. — И связывать меня ты будешь только через мой труп!

— Вообще-то я думал просто завязать тебе глаза, но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится, — смеется Аомине, поигрывая галстуком: то натягивает его в руках, то ослабляет.

— Завязывать мне глаза ты тоже не будешь! И вообще, какого хрена ты читаешь всякую чушь?

— Мне было скучно, — признается Аомине.

— Так пошел бы мяч побросал!

— Я болею вообще-то.

— Ты болеешь, максимум, спермотоксикозом, да и то симулируешь!

— Зато ты трусишь! А говорят, если трахаться с завязанными глазами — ощущения будут круче. Сильнее в десять раз. Ну, давай попробуем?

Кагами вздыхает раздраженно. Ему вполне хватает ощущений и безо всяких экспериментов — особенно с тех пор, как они с Аомине стали трахаться по-настоящему. Ему нравится, как Аомине сжимается вокруг его члена и как двигается в нем сам, и если усилить эти чувства десятикратно, Кагами просто рехнется. Хотя, наверное, он уже рехнулся, только даже не знает, когда именно. Когда впервые отдрочил Аомине в университетской душевой? Или когда тот отсосал у него в кинотеатре? А может, когда Кагами предложил ему снимать квартиру вместе? Нет, это он точно сделал уже не в здравом уме…

— Ладно, давай просто потрахаемся, если ты ссышь! — Аомине хмурится недовольно и отшвыривает галстук.

Тот приземляется на пол у ног Кагами, свернувшись знаком бесконечности. Словно напоминая: Аомине не уймется, пока не получит, что хочет, даже если придется доставать Кагами неделями. Иногда проще дать ему, чем объяснить, почему нет.

Одновременно с этим пониманием приходит другая мысль — и Кагами, улыбнувшись, подбирает галстук:

— Скучно тебе, говоришь?

***  
— Эй, хватит подглядывать!

— Я не подглядываю!

В доказательство Аомине едва не выбивает Кагами зубы локтем, когда он пытается затянуть галстук туже.

— Прости. Может, снять его?

— Ты сам сказал, это помогает расслабиться. Признаешь, что ошибся? — Кагами гладит Аомине по напряженной скуле. Тот фыркает и заваливается на спину.

— Ни хрена, — он цепляется руками за перекладину на спинке кровати и улыбается. — Я расслаблен.

— Заедешь мне в глаз — руку сломаю.

— Ты такой романтик, Кагами!

Кагами не слушает, наклоняется и облизывает его тазовую косточку. Аомине вздрагивает и ежится; только от осознания, что он ничего не видит, пульсирующее напряжение скапливается в яйцах, и Кагами жутко хочется потрогать себя, но он сдерживается. Трогать Аомине сейчас гораздо интереснее. 

Кагами проводит языком по его руке от локтя до подмышки; рот вяжет от привкуса дезодоранта, отросшие на миллиметр волоски колются. Аомине дергается и цедит:

— Щекотно, извращенец! 

Кагами жалеет, что нельзя заклеить Аомине рот. Вовсе он не извращенец! Просто ему нравится Аомине: сильный, жесткий, обманчиво-покорный. Кагами ничего не может с собой поделать.

— Отсоси мне, — Аомине слепо нашаривает его затылок и намекающе давит на него ладонью.

— Не командуй, — Кагами прикусывает его сосок.

Аомине шипит, словно проколотый мяч, и ерзает нетерпеливо, трется членом о живот Кагами. Прозрачные нити смазки тянутся от пупка к влажной головке, когда Кагами поднимается на руках. Приходится усилием воли напомнить себе, что собирался помучить Аомине подольше.

Он задирает ногу Аомине и целует под коленом; кожа там нежная, от зубов остается отчетливый красный след.

— Что ты делаешь? Н-не надо! — бормочет Аомине, он смущен, Кагами готов поклясться.

— Что ты говорил про контроль? 

Он трется носом о внутреннюю сторону бедра Аомине, прикусывает кожу у самого паха и стонет, почувствовав губами мерные толчки пульса. 

— Ублюдок, я убью тебя, если спустишь раньше времени!

— И не мечтай.

Кагами гладит его живот раскрытой ладонью, намеренно не дотрагиваясь до члена, потом повторяет тот же путь губами — и Аомине стонет сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Он вздрагивает даже от самых невинных касаний — Кагами с удивлением обнаруживает эрогенные зоны у него на боках под ребрами, и на щиколотках. Интересно, Аомине знал про них раньше?

— Кагами, — Аомине выдыхает сипло, отпускает перекладину и сгребает пальцами простыню. — Хватит меня слюнявить!

И срывается на хрипящий, задушенный звук: Кагами берет его член в рот, насаживается резко и сдает назад, прежде чем начнет сокращаться горло. Мажет языком по уздечке, тычет кончиком по щелке напоследок и дует на блестящую от слюны головку.

— Кагами, клянусь!.. — Аомине сжимает кулаки крепче.

Кагами не дожидается клятв, облизывает головку снова и пропускает за щеку. Расслабляет челюсть и вбирает член так глубоко, как может принять. Бедра Аомине под руками мелко дрожат от напряжения, а сам он шумно дышит носом; у Кагами он — вместо воздуха, горячий, соленый и мускусный, охуенный до головокружения.

— Я так скоро… — начинает Аомине почти жалобно.

— Я знаю.

Кагами нащупывает закатившийся Аомине под бок тюбик смазки, смаргивает жгучий пот и нависает над Аомине на одной руке. Пряный запах корицы расползается по комнате — Аомине словно проспорил кому-то и теперь вынужден выбирать самые дурацкие отдушки, а может, они ему и правда нравятся. Кагами забывает об этом, как только втискивается в горячее, тугое отверстие.

— Блядь! Блядь… — Аомине прогибается под ним, широко разводит ноги.

Он тянется к лицу, Кагами в последний момент перехватывает его запястья, не дает снять галстук. Аомине почти беззвучно шепчет — наверняка, ругательства — и Кагами срывается. Целует его лицо — губы, щеки, даже глаза через скользкий шелк — и двигает бедрами, с каждым толчком проваливаясь в нестерпимый пульсирующий жар. Аомине отрывисто дышит ему в рот, впивается прохладными пальцами в плечи на резком «вперед», расслабляется на медленном «назад». Он сжимает бока Кагами коленями, сжимает его собой, так сильно, что почти больно — и сладко жжет одновременно в паху и солнечном сплетении.

— Кагами… Дай мне уже кончить! — просит Аомине.

Вместе с проглоченным «мы только начали» растворяется и желание помучить Аомине, проучить его за подначки, беспредельный эгоизм и чертовы смс-ки. Кагами просовывает руку под живот, сгребает член Аомине, и через несколько секунд тот выплескивается, плотно обхватив Кагами за шею. Кагами нагоняет его спустя пару толчков, а потом распластывается сверху, ловя отголоски оргазма. Аомине его не спихивает.

И галстук не стягивает. Вырубился, что ли? С Аомине станется заснуть даже с членом внутри.

Кагами отстраняется осторожно, выбрасывает презерватив на пол, а потом снимает с Аомине повязку. Тот щурится и растягивает губы в довольной ухмылке.

— Ну как, Кагами, понравилось рулить?

— Понравилось, — честно признается Кагами.

— Отлично, тогда теперь моя очередь. Принеси мне попкорн, бутерброд и сока. И мобильный, я его в ванной забыл. А… и пульт дай.

— Охренел? Сам сходи и возьми!

— Я болею, забыл? — Аомине невозмутимо поднимает повыше подушку и забирается под одеяло.

Выругавшись, Кагами вылезает из постели и бредет на кухню. Похоже, постельный эксперимент только спровоцировал у Аомине особенно острый приступ наглости, и неизвестно теперь, сколько тот продлится. Но Кагами все равно думает, что оно того стоило.


End file.
